


Добро пожаловать домой, придурок

by Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Драко приходят письма с угрозами. Гарри не остается в стороне.





	Добро пожаловать домой, придурок

**Author's Note:**

> Tаймлайн — постхог, год после выпуска Гарри и Драко. UST.  
> Предупреждение: намек на инцест
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Ты мог бы не ходить за мной, Поттер? — процедил Драко, не выдержав. — Меня раздражает, когда ты дышишь мне в затылок.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Мне велено за тобой следить, — произнес он упрямо и с вызовом. Ему самому мало удовольствия доставляло бесцельно шататься по мэнору. Он-то думал, что аврорская практика заведет его в гущу событий, а не в тихий, скучный на происшествия Уилтшир под одну крышу с Драко. Но приказ начальства есть приказ.

— Я, вообще-то, не беспомощный, — фыркнул Драко. Он застыл в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди, и сощурился. — Даже если кто-то прорвется сквозь три слоя защитных чар, не думаю, что на меня нападут в библиотеке или в уборной.

— Как говорит наш профессор по Боевой тактике, — терпеливо пояснил Гарри, — враг не будет ждать, когда ты натянешь штаны.

— Уверен, ваш профессор знает, о чем говорит, — Драко двинулся было по направлению к лестнице, но, заметив поползновение Гарри пойти следом, остановил его недовольно и резко: — Поттер. Уймись. Мне не нужна круглосуточная нянька.

— Я уже сказал... — начал Гарри раздраженно, но Драко его перебил с наигранным зевком:

— Да-да, враг не дремлет, а наш Герой единственный, кто всегда начеку, — он изо всех сил пытался сыграть в равнодушие, но Гарри уловил тень, пробежавшую по его лицу. Драко сомневался. И наверняка немного да боялся.

Делал вид, будто его не трогали ни письма с угрозами, ни дохлая крыса у ворот поместья, которую обнаружил Боулс, сменявший Гарри на прошлой неделе. Но иногда во взгляде Драко, когда он думал, что Гарри отвлекся и не смотрит, отражалось мрачное беспокойство. 

— Министерство было бы радо, — вдруг пробормотал Драко, глядя в сторону, — пришей меня кто в темном углу. Чтобы потом «Пророк» написал об этом в крохотной черной рамке на предпоследней странице, и никто больше не вспоминал имени Малфоев публично.

В груди неприятно кольнуло: до того серо прозвучал голос Драко.

Безучастно даже, будто собственную смерть он ждал настолько давно, что, хоть и испугавшись, не удивился бы, взглянув за секунду до в глаза убийцы.

Может, так на него действовала гнетущая, давящая мертвой тишиной на самое нутро атмосфера поместья. Нарцисса отдыхала от недавних военных потрясений в летней резиденции Гринграссов во Франции, Люциуса взяли под аврорскую программу защиты свидетелей и скрывали его местоположение даже от родных.

Гарри на месте Драко, наверное, умом бы тронулся, целыми днями сидеть в четырех стенах под неустанным наблюдением, еще и с целой стопкой писем жуткого содержания.

Повисло неловкое до крайности молчание.

Гарри никак не мог подобрать нужных слов. Хотел утешить или подбодрить, но боялся, что Драко любую попытку горячо возразить примет за жалость. 

А ничто бы не уязвило Драко сильнее жалости.

— Давай условимся, — наконец предложил Гарри со вздохом, — что я буду неподалеку. Хотя бы в соседней комнате. Чтобы мы друг друга не бесили.

Драко подумал немного и согласно кивнул. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, направившись к лестнице.

— И... Это... — Гарри неловко почесал в затылке. Драко остановился на ступенях, взглянув на него вопросительно. Слова все-таки нашлись: — Не знаю, как Министерство... Но меня бы не сильно обрадовала твоя смерть.

Драко приподнял брови.

Только сейчас, в скудном освещении лестничного пролета, Гарри заметил темные круги, залегшие под его глазами, и напряженные уголки тонких губ.

— Очень мило, Поттер, — усмехнулся Драко невыразительно и поднялся наверх.

***

Ночью Гарри, прикорнувшего на диване в гостевой комнате за чтением «Священных двадцати восьми», разбудил истошный крик.

Он вскочил, будто и не спал, с волшебной палочкой в руке и быстро поправил съехавшие набок очки.

Книга глухо шлепнулась на ковер, а Гарри бросился в коридор, осветив путь ярким «Люмосом», и толкнул соседнюю дверь.

Драко, поднявшийся с кровати, смотрел практически сквозь него, в темный дверной проем. Его горло и острые ключицы в вырезе шелковой ночной рубашки поблескивали от пота в свете двух волшебных палочек, волосы растрепались, и несколько непослушных прядей упало ему на лоб.

Гарри невольно смутился.

Не каждый день видел Драко таким беззащитным, застигнутым врасплох.

— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри хрипло, не узнав собственный голос. 

Драко медленно перевел взгляд на волшебную палочку в руке, как только что ее заметив, и легким машинальным взмахом зажег торшер у окна. Гарри посмотрел на разворошенную кровать и опавшую на пол, будто ее сорвали в сердцах, ткань полога.

— Померещилось, — произнес Драко на удивление спокойно, присев на край матраса. Он скривился, пробормотав еле слышно: — Старуха в чепце... С пятнами крови на воротнике.

— Куда она скрылась? — Гарри обвел взглядом комнату, но ничего нового не увидел — уже проводил здесь, как и во всем доме, осмотр с оперативной группой, когда Драко только подал заявление в Аврорат о поступающих угрозах. Все тот же большой платяной шкаф со снятыми с петель и прислоненными к стене дверцами, ровные стопки мантий на полках. Письменный стол в углу и примостившаяся на самом его краю корзинка для писем. Содранные с карнизов портьеры, скрученные в тугие тюки.

В спальне Драко не оставили и крохотного зазора, где можно было бы спрятаться.

— Никуда она не скрылась, — слабо фыркнул Драко, разглядывая рукоять волшебной палочки с преувеличенным вниманием. — Я увидел ее у окна, дернул слишком сильно за полог, и я уже сказал, что мне всего лишь пример...

— Надо осмотреть территорию поместья, — нахмурился Гарри. — Она может быть еще там.

— Конечно, — протянул Драко язвительно, очнувшись от оцепенения задумчивости, — старуха спрыгнула в сад из окна второго этажа и спряталась в вольере с павлинами. Сходи, проверь.

— Точно, — пробормотал Гарри, подошел к окну и «Люмосом» осветил раму. Никаких следов проникновения не обнаружил, но почему-то не успокоился. Мерзкий зуд дурного предчувствия всегда предсказывал хлеще Трелони в лучшие ее годы. — Я проверю.

— Поттер, — вздохнул Драко устало, но без намека на раздражение, которым обычно сопровождал каждое действие Гарри в стенах мэнора, — не бредь, пожалуйста. Мне приснился кошмар.

Гарри едва не ляпнул, что разучился верить в нереальность кошмаров давно, курсе на пятом. Но вовремя сдержался. Ни к чему пугать Драко еще больше.

— И все же... 

— Поттер! — Драко посмотрел на него чуть ли не умоляюще. — Довольно. Просто... — он отвел взгляд, кажется, устыдившись собственного крика, спровоцированного сном, пусть даже реалистичным, — забудем, ладно? 

— Ладно, — сдался Гарри, опустив руку. — _Нокс_ , — огонек на конце волшебной палочки погас. В скудном освещении торшера спальня приобрела вид куда более уютный. Гарри добавил твердо: — Но на ночь я останусь здесь.

Драко ни за что бы сам не попросил, но Гарри приглашения не требовалось.

— Здесь? — Драко приподнял брови. Напряжение недавнего испуга покинуло его тело, и на мгновение в ухмылке Драко почудился подзабытый, но отчего-то ностальгически приятный дух их школьного соперничества. — Поттер, сказал бы сразу, что и ночи без моего общества протянуть не можешь.

— Очень смешно, — буркнул Гарри, но тоже невольно расслабился.

Все же иногда кошмары оставались банальными кошмарами.

Он отошел в гостевую комнату, пробормотал заклинание, и подушка, тонкий матрас и одеяло лениво соскользнули с дивана, смотавшись неряшливым кульком. Гарри представил, повеселев, с каким чувством бы Гермиона закатила глаза, увидев столь паршивое исполнение простейших чар. Уже от порога он вернулся, подчинившись неожиданному позыву, и подобрал с пола книгу.

— Ты где это нашел? — спросил удивленно Драко, когда Гарри постелил себе на полу между кроватью и окном и кинул на подушку «Священные двадцать восемь».

— У вас в библиотеке, — признался Гарри и вдруг жутко смутился, увидев, что Драко потянул вверх полы взмокшей рубашки и снял ее через голову. Прежде чем он надел новую, Гарри успел заметить белесые и тонкие, едва заметные на бледной коже полосы шрамов, расчертившие его грудь. Мысль о «Сектумсепре», вылезшая из глубин тех мрачных воспоминаний, в которые Гарри предпочитал не окунаться, доставила мало радости. Гарри отвел взгляд, стоило худой груди Драко скрыться под шелком свежей рубашки, и спросил, чтобы отвлечь и себя, и заметившего пристальное внимание к шрамам Драко: — Ты же не против?

— Ты все-таки торчал в библиотеке? — хмыкнул Драко. Видно, и ему не хотелось бередить прошлое, подыскивая повод вдохнуть жизнь в старые обиды. Он прищурился и добавил ехидно: — А говорил, что будешь в соседней комнате.

— У вас библиотека большая, — дернул плечом Гарри. Драко забрался под одеяло и лег на бок, подоткнув под щеку подушку. Гарри тоже устроился на импровизированной кровати и повернулся к нему лицом. — Считается аж за три комнаты. 

— И как? Нашел что-нибудь интересное? — глаза Драко в тусклом свете блестели лукаво, и даже тень мрачной упреждающей настороженности, следовавшая эти пару недель за ним по пятам, отчасти поблекла. 

— Да, — Гарри раскрыл книгу на странице, которая помялась при падении. — Вот, к примеру, в вашей семье рождаются одни мальчики — удивительно. А у Гринграссов столько девочек, что с ними в родстве чуть ли не вся магическая Британия.

— Все чистокровные друг с другом в родстве, — Драко произнес это буднично, без былого апломба, с которым говорил раньше о «Великих домах». — Ты же и сам знаешь. Даже мы в родстве.

— Чудовищно дальнем, — напомнил Гарри. — Не знаю, сколько огненного виски надо выпить, чтобы понять, кем моя бабушка приходилась тем Блэкам, которые кем-то приходились твоей матери.

— Но мысль забавная, — Драко улыбнулся, и Гарри чуть не уронил раскрытую книгу на лицо. Потому что такой улыбки — расслабленной, простой улыбки без издевки или ехидцы — он от Драко еще не получал. — Что нас нечто связывает.

— Нас и так много связывает, — Гарри произнес это и зарделся. 

Что их связывало? Дружбой-то не назовешь. Желание собачиться на каждом шагу и доскональное продумывание постфактум фраз, которые мог бы ввернуть во время словесной пикировки, да жаль, что не ввернул, — довольно необычная связь.

— И что же? — полюбопытствовал Драко. Даже встрепенулся странно.

— Ну, к примеру, я тебя охраняю, — пробормотал Гарри, сделав вид, что изучает страницу семейства Ноттов.

— А, ну да, — скучливо отозвался Драко, посмотрев в сторону. Он долго разглядывал узор в виде перьев авгура на стене и покусывал сухие губы, прежде чем обронил как бы между прочим: — Ты мне нравишься.

— Что? — у Гарри подскочило сердце. Дальше делать вид, будто читает, он не смог. 

— Куда больше Боулса. Он вечно шастает в саду. От охраны одна формальность, — продолжил мысль Драко, и Гарри испытал громадное облегчение, поняв, что речь про аврорские обязанности. И вместе с тем, как ни странно, легкое разочарование. 

«А ты думал, он тебе на месте в любви признается?», — подумал Гарри с нервным смешком, отогнав подальше безумные соображения.

— Ты бесишь, конечно, — не преминул напомнить Драко, — но с тобой... — он помялся и закончил совсем тихо: — по крайней мере, точно знаешь, что не дождешься реальной опасности.

— Да? — тупо переспросил Гарри.

— Не знаю, заметил ли ты, — закатил глаза Драко, — но смерть тебя систематически обходит стороной.

Гарри улыбнулся.

Ему польстило, что с ним Драко чувствовал себя хоть каплю, но спокойнее. 

— Собираешься спать? — спросил Драко, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Свет мешает? — забеспокоился Гарри. — Я могу и при «Люмосе» почитать.

— Поттер, не дури, твое зрение и так оставляет желать лучшего, — пробормотал Драко, закрыв глаза. Гарри посмотрел на его безмятежное лицо, ровный разлет впервые за долгое время не сведенных хмуро к переносице бровей. Может, Драко вырос. А может, выросли они оба, потому что ничего неприятного Гарри в его компании больше не видел. Драко добавил со смешком: — Я все еще помню, как ты без очков спутал статуэтку садового гнома с домовиком.

— Это было утром, я толком не проснулся, — возмутился Гарри, но улыбнулся, пока Драко не видел.

— Раз спать не будешь, читай вслух, — попросил Драко. — Мне отец в детстве на ночь читал «Священные двадцать восемь». Но я ни черта уже и не помню.

— Проверим, как хорошо вы знаете чистокровные семейства, мистер Малфой, — менторским тоном, невольно спародировав Снейпа, произнес Гарри и открыл наугад страницу: — Какой герб у рода Аббот?

— Барсук, — Драко усмехнулся, посмотрев на него из-под полуопущенных век. 

— Вы не так безнадежны, — кивнул Гарри важно. — Пять баллов Слизерину.

Он начал читать вслух, невольно проникшись перипетиями судеб неизвестных предков Ханны Аббот, а Драко слушал, лишь изредка сонным голосом вставляя комментарии. В основном рассказывал то, что узнал от отца, с удивительной точностью припоминая детали.

— Недаром ты по баллам едва отставал от Гермионы. С такой-то памятью, — заметил Гарри после очередной исторической справки, но Драко уже спал, подоткнув одеяло под щеку.

Гарри приглушил свет торшера и еще немного полистал книгу, разглядывая картинки.

На глаза ему невольно попался портрет старухи, злой лицом и даже взглядом, прожигавшим со страницы.

Гарри долго рассматривал уродливый чепец и пятна крови на воротнике мантии.

Выключив свет и улегшись, еще дольше думал над подписью: «Корделия Кэрроу. Умерла от обострения драконьей оспы».

  
***  


С постели его подняли шаги, звук которых донесся со стороны лестницы. Гарри уже какое-то время не спал толком, поглядывая изредка то на большие напольные часы, то на мирно дремавшего и трогательно растрепанного Драко, во сне свесившего с кровати руку.

В эту руку Гарри трижды влетел лбом, просыпаясь от шелеста дождя о крышу, и влетел сейчас, вскочив вместе со звуком шагов. Драко лишь глубже зарылся носом в одеяло.

В голове за доли секунды пронесся десяток предположений, а в руке моментально оказалась палочка, но Гарри тут же себя успокоил тем, что защитный барьер дома пропускал только своих.

К тому же, снизу почти сразу донесся голос Рона:

— Эй, есть кто живой?

Гарри надел очки и быстро вышел, притворив дверь.

С Роном он столкнулся на первом лестничном пролете, нарвавшись на подозрительный взгляд.

— Ты что, дрых, аврор-практикант при исполнении? — Рон критически посмотрел на его пижамную кофту и перевел взгляд обратно на лицо Гарри, весело добавив: — А по мешкам под глазами и не скажешь!

— Я думал, ты в Румынии, — пробормотал Гарри, мысленно чертыхнувшись. Да, стоило либо не ложиться на всю ночь, либо вызвать на смену Боулса. Но оставлять Драко наедине с кошмарами он не решился. Вряд ли бы Боулс сторожил его сон, да и Гарри как никто другой, наверное, понимал весь ужас одиночества под гнетом нависшей угрозы.

«Я был ему нужен», — прозаически простая мысль, от которой потеплело в груди.

— Взял отгул с практики, заказал портключ на сегодня, и вот я здесь, — Рон источал ненормальную бодрость, которая не сочеталась даже с постными лицами разбуженных ни свет ни заря колдунов на картинах. Те смотрели на Рона с ощутимым укором. — Триста раз пожалел, что выпросил практику в Румынии.

— Тоже не дают принимать участие в операциях? — усмехнулся Гарри. Рон перед отъездом ему все уши прожужжал, что скроется от строгого ока профессора Гербера в глубинах Европы и тогда уж выпросит у местного Аврората разрешение практиковаться в бою.

— Какое там! — громко фыркнул Рон, и крайний левый в ряду портретов предок Драко буркнул: «Вопиющее свинство». — Сижу целыми днями в офисе с бумажками... Думал отдохнуть пару дней дома. Только заглянул в Академию оформиться, как меня поймал Боулс и передал поручение Гербера тебя сменить. На половину дня хотя бы, — Рон снова окинул Гарри притязательным взглядом. — Теперь понимаю почему. Ты тут плесенью не покрылся, дружище? Наверное, мало приятного — сидеть под одной крышей с...

— Доброе утро, Уизли.

Гарри обернулся и увидел на верхней ступеньке скупо ухмыляющегося Драко.

Уже в мантии, застегнутой под самое горло, и с тщательно уложенными волосами. Гарри невольно отметил, что сейчас, не наедине, Драко держался иначе. С прохладцей и тщательно выстроенной дистанцией.

Его серые глаза больше не светились лукаво, и уголки губ хранили набившее оскомину напряжение, будто Драко еле сдерживался от раздраженного комментария.

— Привет, Малфой, — Рон залился краской, поняв, что Драко его прекрасно слышал. — А я сегодня это... С тобой буду сидеть.

Драко скривился.

Гарри отчетливо воспроизвел мысленно его голосом: «Мне не нужна нянька».

— Уже предвкушаю, — фыркнул Драко, развернулся и молча ушел обратно наверх.

— Он всегда такой нервный? — спросил Рон сконфуженно. Гарри пожал плечами и огромным усилием воли поборол желание огрызнуться и напомнить Рону о такте.

«Ты должен защищать его от опасности, а не от неосторожных слов», — напомнил себе Гарри упрямо, хотя его так и тянуло взбежать вверх по лестнице, нагнать Драко и сознаться, что он вовсе не считает необходимость сидеть в мэноре тяготой.

«С каких это пор?» — тут же возник в голове резонный вопрос, но Гарри от него отмахнулся.

— Знаешь, — сказал он Рону, вспомнив про портрет старухи Кэрроу из «Священных двадцати восьми» и позднюю ночную мысль поговорить с Гермионой, — мне действительно надо отлучиться. Это ненадолго.

— Отдохни подольше, я не против, — предложил Рон охотно, явно извиняясь за оплошность.

— Нет, я быстро, — Гарри хлопнул его по плечу и сбежал по ступеням вниз, на ходу выпутываясь из пижамной кофты и штанов и при помощи «Акцио» подзывая учебную аврорскую мантию. Он затормозил внизу, переодеваясь. — Там на кухне во втором ящике справа кофе. И тыквенное печенье мое... Если его Драко не съел. Угощайся.

— Ты уже тут обжился, я посмотрю, — рассмеялся Рон.

Гарри только отмахнулся и быстро вышел из поместья.

***

— Возможно все, — пробормотала Гермиона из-за огромной стопки бумаг и папок разных размеров и цветов в ответ на вопрос «Может ли мертвая злобная старуха навредить живому человеку?» — Другое дело — зачем?

Гарри увидел, как лохматая макушка Гермионы, едва заметная за возвышением из документации, переместилась к соседней стопке. Голос ее из-за бумажных недр звучал таинственно и глухо.

— Не знаю, — дернул плечом Гарри. — Если бы знал, сразу пошел в штаб-квартиру Аврората. 

— Мерлин, Гарри, ты не представляешь, сколько бюрократической волокиты нужно вытерпеть, чтобы сделать карьеру в Министерстве. Этих документов будто не становится меньше... — Гермиона осеклась. Видно, ее практика проходила не лучше аврорской, и в последние дни делилась она этим только с пылью и скрепками. — Ну. Ты показывал Драко портрет этой Кэрроу?

— Нет, конечно, — Гарри поморщился и едва не споткнулся в полутьме каморки о приземистый табурет. — Не хватало его зря...

— Волновать? — подхватила Гермиона со вздохом. — Ох, Гарри. Ты порой слишком печешься об окружающих.

— Это другое, — возразил Гарри упрямо. 

Но не скажешь же Гермионе, что невыносимо видеть Драко таким подавленным, зная, каким он может быть. Энергичным, остроумным, забавным в частичном снобизме, но чертовски интересным в спорах, беседах и легком беззлобном обмене любезностями. Выводящим, бесящим до необъяснимой притягательности, но никак не усталым и закрывшимся от мира броней опаски.

Не скажешь Гермионе, что последнее, чего ему хочется, — внушать Драко еще большее беспокойство.

— Но ныне живые Кэрроу в Азкабане, — протянула Гермиона неуверенно. — Амикус и Алекто лишены палочек и сообщения с внешним миром. Если они бы и хотели наслать на Драко дух чокнутой прабабки, они бы не смогли.

— Но теоретически это реально? — уточнил Гарри.

— Теоретически, — вновь вздохнула Гермиона, — дух нематериален. Он не может строчить письма с угрозами и посещать совиную почту, и уж тем более не может подкидывать дохлых крыс. Только запугивать. И вообще... — Гермиона с трудом раздвинула стопки и взглянула в узкую брешь на Гарри. На ее лице появилось до боли знакомое выражение внезапного озарения. — Призраки привязаны к семейным гнездам и не покидают их. 

— А как же «Клуб безголовых охотников»? — удивился Гарри. — Я читал в «Пророке», они обосновались недавно в одном из замков Уэльса. 

— Но у них и при жизни не было постоянных домов, — покачала головой Гермиона. Мысль все не гасла в глубине ее карих глаз. — А обычные призраки... Думаю, они способны перемещаться, но в места, где живут или часто бывают их потомки. Своего рода тонкая нить связи. — Гарри почувствовал холодок, тронувший шею, а Гермиона спросила вкрадчиво, поймав его взгляд: — Мы ведь уверены, что все живые Кэрроу в Азкабане?..

— Нет, — прошептал Гарри с упавшим сердцем. — Теперь нет... Спасибо, Гермиона!

Он бросился прочь из каморки.

Быстрее к министерским лифтам, расталкивая сотрудников и не видя ничего перед собой.

«Привет. Я Эндрю Боулс. Твой напарник по практике».

«Я тоже сирота в некотором смысле. Моих родителей постигла незавидная участь».

«Меня поймал Боулс и передал поручение тебя сменить».

Быстрее в штаб-квартиру Аврората, вызывая на бегу телесного патронуса с сообщением: «Не отходи от Рона».

— _Экспекто_... — в мыслях возникла его худая высокая фигура на балконе мэнора. Растрепанные светлые волосы, румянец на щеках, громкий заливистый смех и веселое: «Мерлин, Поттер, ты же говоришь с садовым гномом», — ... _патронум_.

Серебристый олень вырвался с конца волшебной палочки и исчез в шахте лифта.

***

Ворота со скрипом распахнулись, и Гарри бросился к поместью.

Он слышал, что и оперативная группа — чуть ли не все, кто находился в штаб-квартире в момент, когда он ворвался с новостью о младшем Кэрроу, — бежала, проклиная антиаппарационные чары, следом. Кингсли командовал хлестко: «Разделиться», «окружить на месте», «Хопкинс, ты замыкаешь». 

Гарри не слышал своего имени в череде приказов, а если бы и слышал, рискнул бы десятком объяснительных и отстранением от практики, лишь бы добраться до ублюдка первым.

Издалека, миновав лабиринт дорожек в сплошных стенах кипарисов, Гарри увидел вспышки заклятий.

Они озаряли пасмурное небо алым и серебристо-голубым.

У Гарри потемнело перед глазами, когда он заметил в череде света от нелетальных заклятий яркий проблеск зеленого.

— _Экспеллиармус!_ — выкрикнул он, рывком выскочив из-за укрытия за мраморным фонтаном, вскинув палочку, но промахнулся и чуть не обезоружил Рона.

Боулс уклонялся от заклятий с грацией и врожденным чутьем, и теперь, зацепив его взглядом, Гарри увидел в нем с поразительной точностью повадки бешеной Алекто. 

— _Протего!_ — Гарри услышал громкий голос Драко и увидел мерцающий щит, отразивший летевшее в Рона заклятье.

Все трое — Рон, Драко и Боулс — кружили в причудливом танце боя среди мимолетных всполохов и градом сыплющихся искр.

Подоспевшие авроры не могли подступиться ближе и атаковать без риска задеть Драко и Рона.

Боулс превосходил их обоих опытом или талантом и постепенно оттеснял к стенам поместья, но они дрались с таким пылом, что невольно верилось, будто справятся сами.

Гарри, впрочем, не собирался давать им шанса.

— Боулс! Так боялся встречи со мной? — рявкнул он и инстинктивно отразил заклятие, которое тот запустил, поддавшись на провокацию и резво обернувшись. — _Ступефай!_

Боулс со смехом отпрыгнул, пустив в него полным ненависти, но скорым и неряшливым «Круцио».

— _Протего!_ — крикнули одновременно Гарри, Драко и Рон, и заклятие с силой отрикошетило в Боулса.

Алый свет на мгновение ослепил.

Боулс взвился и упал навзничь, содрогаясь в болезненных конвульсиях. Изо рта его пошла бурая пена — кажется, он прокусил до крови язык, захлебываясь в проклятиях:

— Они... Гниют в Азкабане... Пока переметнувшиеся на другую сторону псины... Вроде тебя... Празднуют... — Боулс закашлялся, дико оскалившись. — Понравилось?.. Чувствовать себя в западне?.. 

Драко побледнел, но ответил твердо, ответил с яростной надеждой, которую Гарри остро услышал в каждом слове:

— Эта сторона всегда была моей.

Авроры подняли палочки, и Боулса опутали веревки, связав по рукам и ногам.

— Кстати, по поводу гниения в Азкабане, дружок, — пробасил Кингсли и кивнул двум аврорам, чтобы подхватили Боулса. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Да и Алекто и Амикус обрадуются встрече с сыном, как думаешь? Уизли, — Кингсли поманил вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Рона и, когда тот подошел на негнущихся ногах, украдкой подмигнул Гарри поверх его плеча. — Лев, Уизли! Молодцом. Пойдем. Обсудим с Гербером твою практику. Поттер... — он еле заметно понимающе усмехнулся: — Не прощаемся.

Гарри рассеянно кивнул.

Авроры ушли, волоча рычащего и дергающегося Боулса. Как только они скрылись за сплошной стеной кипарисов и голос Боулса растаял в отдалении, Гарри обернулся, в несколько быстрых шагов преодолел расстояние, их разделявшее, и крепко обнял Драко.

— Прости, — пробормотал Гарри, уткнувшись носом в мягкие светлые волосы, и почувствовал биение собственного сердца у самого горла. 

— За что? — тихо спросил Драко. Еле ощутимо обнял в ответ. И тут же, будто позволив себе, отпустив глухую оборону, обнял сильнее.

— Я оставил тебя.

— Поттер, мне не нужна нянь...

— Знаю, — Гарри отстранился, взяв его лицо в ладони. Ожегся о холод его кожи и его взгляд. Полный того, что Гарри, повторившись уже смелее, мог отнести к словам «нас многое связывает». — Я видел, как ты дрался. Но я... Придурок... Не должен был уходить.

— Неужели? — закатил глаза Драко. Неуверенно повел головой, потеревшись щекой о ладонь Гарри. — Я думал, в том, чтобы сидеть под одной крышей со мной, приятного мало.

Гарри ничего не сказал.

Скользнул ладонью на его шею, притянул ближе и прижался к его холодным губам. Тяжесть, давившая грузом на сердце, отступила.

Драко не оттолкнул, только рывком подтащил за воротник мантии ближе и ответил на поцелуй с напором и пылким вызовом.

— Мне, — признался сбивчиво Гарри, с трудом отпрянув, — нравится эта крыша. Правда.

— Что же, — фыркнул Драко, усмехнувшись, и вновь приблизился. Его серые глаза блестели так лукаво и радостно, когда он сказал: — Тогда добро пожаловать домой, придурок.


End file.
